NekoNeko Straw Hat Luna
by Pixie-stick13
Summary: What if Luffy had a sister that left with him on his journey to become King of the Pirates? Join Monkey D. Luna, as she Finds Fun, Friends, Adventure, and love as he and the Straw Hat Pirates travel the world in search of the One Piece. But will her traumatic experience with bandits cause her to live her life in fear of with her new "Family" be able to help?
1. My Brother

**Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone who reads my FanFic I hope you will keep reading my stuff.**

**Summary: What if Luffy had a sister that left with him on his journey to become King of the Pirates? Join Monkey D. Luna, as she Finds Fun, Friends, Adventure, and love as he and the Straw Hat Pirates travel the world in search of the One Piece. But will her traumatic experience with bandits cause her to live her life in fear of with her new "Family" be able to help?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; I only own Luna.**

'_Thoughts', "Cat translations"_, "Talking"

* * *

**My Brother, the man who is going to be King of the Pirates**

Idiot.

What kind of moron says, "Oh look, a whirlpool" smiling and laughing like an Idiot. My stupid brother, that's who.

Let's say that you and your brother go off on a trip to chase after your dreams. His dream was to become King of the Pirates and while yours was to be the world's greatest artist.

After a few days at sea, he sees a whirlpool grabs your stuff, jumps into the barrel that he happened to be laying on, and then drag you into the barrel.

Do you: A) Yell at him for being an idiot, B) Hit, or in my case scratch, him in the face, C) Pray that his stupidity isn't hereditary and that the whirlpool doesn't suck you into it, or D) All of the above.

I, my dear fellow younger siblings, choose D) all of the above. But of course none of that worked.

A few hours past and I could hear seagulls squawking, as I listened to them I began to drift she felt something catch the barrel I was in and lift me up.

"Ugh, man this one is heavy" said a voice as our barrel was lifted up.

"SHIP OFF THE STARBERD BOW AND THERE FLYING A PIRATE FLAG" some yelled.

The person dropped me and ran off. "MEOW" I yelled in pain, but no one heard. Then firing sound came from the east.

As the blasts came the ship began to tip and the barrel that we were in started to roll. The barrel rolled down a flight of stair.

As the barrel continued to roll, it banged into a door and began to spin, and stopped.

"Hello?" a younger voice heard.

"I really hope there's no one in here… *Sigh* that's a relief" he said.

I then heard footsteps getting closer.

"Wow, that's a big barrel, I wonder what's inside it" I heard the kid say softly. He began to push the barrel.

As I hear him rolling the barrel I heard him stop and heard other voice.

'_Pirates. Great, just great. 'Cause this day couldn't get any worse._' I thought sarcastically.

The pirates were talking to the boy asking him if he was trying to hide again.

"No way, I was just trying to get this big barrel of beer over to you guys" the boy said in fear.

One of the pirates said "I was getting thirsty."

"You can't, Lady Alvida will kill us if she ever found out" the young boy said to the pirates.

'_Lady Alvida? Who's that?_' I questioned. "She won't if you keep your mouth shut" one of the pirates said to him.

The boy sounded like he was nervous. As one of the bigger pirates lift up our barrel, I was trying to figure out who Lady Alvida was.

When I heard knuckles cracking I turned back into my brother's vest and hid.

"Hold on boys, I'll open her the old fashion way" the pirate who cracked his knuckles said.

As he was getting ready to strike, I felt my brother burst through the barrel. I had dug my claws into his shirt so I wouldn't fall out.

My brother had black hair with a straw hat and black eyes with a scar under his left eye, he was wearing jean shorts and a red button up tank-top like vest with arms pump up in the air, as he busted through the barrel he punch the guy who was going to break the barrel.

"I SLEPT SO GREAT!" my idiot brother yelled.

"Huh, who's that?" Big Brother asked looking at the pirate he just punched. I felt his head turn toward other two pirates standing in front of him.

"Who the hell are you guys?" he asked stupidly.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the other two pirates shouted.

"Your friend will catch cold sleeping like that" my brother replied as he stepped out of the barrel

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT" the pirates shouted back

'_That's my brother for you_' I sweat-dropped.

As I tried to hold on to the inside of his vest with my claws, I felt my brother go over to the kid and said "I'm starving, you got any food".

"You little brat" I heard both of the unknown pirates came at my brother with, what I assumed to be, swords.

I felt my brother look at them coming right at him. I then heard the sound of swords being chopped in half.

"What is wrong with you two" he asked them.

"W-who are you" one pirate said hyperventilating.

"Me? Oh my name is Monkey D. Luffy, Hi" my brother said before he smiled proudly.

I heard both Pirates start screaming bloody murder while dragging they unconscious friend out the door and through the hallway.

There was moment of silence between the two of them.

"So… what just happened" the boy asked him.

"You got me" my brother answered.

The boy gasped and stood up quickly.

"Quick, you gotta run. If those guys come back here with their buddies, then they'll kill you on the spot" he yells at my brother.

"I don't care about that I'm hungry" my brother said smiling at the boy.

"How can you blow this off like that, there are hundreds of them up on deck, they're waiting opportunity to kill anything" he said while trying to hold back my brother from walking forward.

'_Big Brother must smell some food nearby_' I thought still hiding.

* * *

A few minutes later

"HA HA HA, ITS A GOLD MINE, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD" my brother said laughing while I felt him looking around to see what to eat first. (Yep I'm still hiding)

"Who knows maybe we'll be safe in here, as long no one else gets hungry" the boy murmured.

He laughed, "Looks tasty"

"Hey, My Name's Coby, You're Luffy, right? That was pretty neat what you did in those barrels back there" Coby said as my brother inhaled his apples. I heard him walk toward us.

"These are awesome" my brother said turning to Coby.

"So are we on a pirate ship or what?" my brother asked still stuffing he face.

"No, it's a Passenger ship that being raided by pirates, pirate under the command of Lady Alvida" Coby answered him.

"Who cares anyway, what I want to know is there any boats on board"

"I think there are a few" Coby answered again

"Great, cause ours got stuck in a big whirlpool" my brother said

"The one outside no way, no one could have survived that"

My brother turn to face him "Yeah, I gotta say it was a big surprise" my brother said laughing.

"So, are you one of the pirates or one of the passengers" my brother asked.

Coby was quiet for a bit. "It was on a faithful day, long ago. That day, I stepped out on to a small fishing boat on the out skirts of town, to go catch my dinner. It turn out that particular boat was actually for a pirate ship. That was two years ago. In exchange for letting me live, I'm forced to live a life of a cabin boy" he finished.

My brother was sitting by him.

After a moment of silence my brother broke it.

"Your pretty stupid you know that" my brother said truthfully.

"Gee, thanks for your honesty" Coby said sadly.

"If you hate so much, then leave" my brother told him.

"Are you kidding, I can't do that, no way, nuh huh, not a chance, just the thought of Alvida scares me so bad, I wanna throw up" He said.

'_That's gross_' I thought while gagging silently.

Big Brother smiled and said, "You're a moron and a coward. Ha-ha, I hate people like you"

He was still laughing.

I heard Coby cry waterfall tears.

'_You're such a moron Big Brother_' I thought.

"Yeah you're right, if I had the courage I could drift alone in a barrel and be rid of these pirates, I actually have my own dream. Someday I like to live out all of them" Coby said."So what about you, what was it that first got you out to set sail in these seas"

My brother perked up at his question, and smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna be King of the Pirates" my brother said.

Coby was probably staring, with a gawking mouth, at my brother was crazy.

"A King?" he asked nervously

"Yep" my brother answered

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah" he said still smiling.

"But-but that would mean that you are a pirate too"

"Right" my brother said.

"Y-your crew?"

"Don't have one yet, but I'm looking for one, Luna is just the start, she's my first mate" my brother told him.

"Who?" Coby asked.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" My brother asked. "Hey Coby, have you seen a little black cat, with a pink ribbon on its tail? "

That's when I had made my presents known. "Meow" I said sticking my head out of his vest.

My brother looked down at me. "There you are" he said with a smile.

"Who's that?" Coby asked. I hid in my brother's vest once again.

"Oh this is my sister Luna, Luna go say hi to Coby." my brother said to me.

At first I was hesitant, but after hearing his story I felt bad for him. Plus he did help my brother, so I guess he wasn't so bad. I slid down the vest and cautiously walked up to Coby.

He stuck his hand out to pet me. I let him. Frankly, I had enjoyed the petting especially behind the ears. I purred.

"Wow! That's the first time I have ever seen Luna like someone so fast. That's never happened before." my brother said. "She must really like you."

"_I like him, Big Brother and I think that he is trust worthy enough for me to show him my true form. Plus I want some action._" I told my brother. He's the only one that can understand what I say. Other people only hear me meow when I talk.

My brother laughed. "I was right, she does like you and she said you're trust worthy." my brother told the pinkette.

"Huh? Trust worthy?" Coby asked, confused. I then jumped into the air and did a couple of summer salutes before I was surrounded by a bright light. Coby covered his eyes in order to shield them from the light.

I landed gracefully on the ground. I had the same black eyes and hair as my brother, only my hair reached down to my knees. I wore a black miniskirt, black tights, a pair of gray and pink boots, and a short sleeved solid pink shirt. My hair was tided back into a braid.

"It's nice to meet you Coby" I said to the shocked boy.

"Who are you?" he asked. "And why do you have cat ears and a tail?"

"I'm Luna and as for the tail and ears, I'll explain later."

"Here's your bag Luna." my brother said as he handed me the brown messenger bag.

"Thanks, Big Brother." I opened the bag and took out a pink cow boy hat and placed it on my head to hide my ears.

"Now back to the topic at hand" I said to the boys as I sat down next to my brother.

"What topic?" Coby asked me, confusion written all over his face.

"You were about to freak out about my brother's dream on becoming King of the Pirates." I reminded the boy.

At first he was still confused, but that confusion was soon replaced by shock. I noticed his jaw slightly dropped more. My brother stopped smiling and frowned a little.

He scooted close to Coby and began waving his hand in front of Coby.

Coby stood up. "King of the Pirates is a title given to the one who obtains everything this world has to offer. You are talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame and power. The treasure that you seek is the One Piece" Coby yelled at my brother. We nodded.

"Yeah" my brother answered with a smile.

"'Yeah' that's it, pirates from all over the world are looking for that treasure, ya know"

"Yeah, so" my brother asked.

"NO WAY, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE. THERE IS NO WAY ANYONE LIKE YOU GUYS CAN REACH THE PENTICLE DURING THIS GREAT PIRATE AGE, THERE'S JUST TO MANY OF THEM OUT THERE MEANNER AND BADDER-" Before he could continue, my brother hit on the head, and he hit the ground.

"Ow, why did you hit me" he moaned

"'Cause I felt like it" my brother simply said.

He moaned. "Oh well, I guess I'm use to that sort of stuff, my ship mate smack me around a lot, all the time." He said while my brother tilted his hat forward to cover his eyes and smiled.

"It's not about if we _CAN_" my brother with a smirk.

Coby looked up at him with confusion on his face.

"We're doing this because we want to" I finished with a small smile.

Coby's eyes widened.

"I decided long ago that I'm gonna be King of the Pirates, and I want Luna to fulfill her dream of being the world's greatest artist, and if we have to die fighting for that, then we die" My brother said looking at his hat with a smile.

Big Brother put his back his head and looked at me with smile, we began to walk away.

"Alright now that my belly is full, I'm gonna go grab us a brand new boat, they might even just give us if we ask nice enough" he said as we walked off.

"Maybe they're generous people" I added.

"I guess I never thought of it like that, if I put my mind to it, if I'm prepared to die of it, could I do something like that" Coby asked himself.

Big Brother was helping me up the stairs to the door, when we heard Coby say that.

"Like what" my brother asked.

I turn to see Coby still sitting where we left him.

With his head turned he asked, "Do you think, do you think I could ever join the marines"

Big Brother and I look at each other, and then back Coby.

"Marines?" we asked

Coby stood up and turned around to face us.

"Yes, catching bad guys is the only thing I've ever wanted to do. It's been my dream since I was child. Do you think I could join" he asked

"How should I know that" my brother said chuckling.

"I think you should, I'll be rooting for you" I said.

"THEN I'M GONNA DO IT, I'M NOT GOING TO GET STUCK HERE AS CABIN BOY FOR THE REST MY LIFE, I'LL BREAK OUT, AND TURN RIGHT AROUND AND CATCH ALVIDA MYSELF"

Just then something punched through the ceiling. There was dust everywhere

"Who is that you plan on catching Coby?" Alvida asked. "Are you actually thinking these twigs are gonna help you, well?"

Coby was shaking really hard.

"ANSWER ME!"

I could tell that she was getting angry just by looking at her.

Big Brother was about to join him when sword pocked through the door and the wall next to us.

Alvida looked from me to Big Brother. "Hm, My guess is your not Zoro the Pirate Hunter"

"Zoro?" Big Brother asked

"Who?" I asked tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"COBY!"

Coby cringed in fear.

"Who is the most beautiful of all on these seas" Alvida asked Coby.

Big Brother and I stood there staring at her blankly not paying attention

"Well-I- um-… give me a sec I know this" he shakily

Big Brother pointed her and asked, "Hey Coby" my brother started.

"Who's the fat lady?" I said finish our question

Everyone in the room stared at with hung jaw.

"You, BRATS" Alvida yelled getting to swing at us; Big Brother grabbed me, put me on his back and jumped out of the way.

He landed in front of Coby. "Let's go" he said.

Coby grabbed his hand and he jump to the deck above us and land on his feet.

I got off his back and stood next to Coby. One of the pirates ran towards Luffy with his sword and tried to cut, but Luffy did a back flip, then head butt him.

One was coming from behind, in a flash I was in front of him. I jump up, knocking his sword out his hand and punched him in the stomach. I land on my feet with grace.

"Thanks Luna" Luffy said smiling

Big Brother and I jumped at the same time from a group attack.

"MISS, ME" my brother yelled.

We landed a few feet in front of them.

Coby screamed and I knew someone was behind us.

Big Brother and I dodged the sword and my brother picked the guy up and said, "It's not nice to attack from behind"

He threw the guy to group in front of us and they fell over.

I jumped into the air and flipped. No one notice except my brother because he knew what I was doing. Like before, a bright light had surrounded me and I began to transform.

I landed on the ground in the form of a large, or small compared to the other ones around the world, white tiger.

Everyone looked scared. I roared and scared off a few of them. Another group, that didn't get scared so easily, had begun charging at me. I pulled my clawed paw back and took a swipe at the group.

When I turned around I saw Big Bro the mass poll and his arm stretched. Every pirate on the ship looked from my brother's arm to him.

'_Oh this isn't good_' I thought.

"GUM-"

'_He wouldn't_'

"GUM-"

'_He would_' I jumped into the air and transformed back into my black cat form, and landed on Coby's head.

"ROCKET"

He pulled back towards the pirates and knocked every single one of them down.

"_Way to go, Big Brother_" I said, meowing.

He smiled "You didn't do badly yourself, Little Sis"

Coby walked up to my brother, "Luffy, Luna, what are you guys"

"Oh, I'm a rubber man and Luna can transform into any animal she wants" my brother said while stretched is mouth.

I meowed in agreement. "So you're… made of rubber, I-" Coby stopped what he was going to say when felt a presents behind him.

He got behind my brother with me on his head and my bag and hat in his arms.

"So you've eaten of the Devil Fruits" Alvida said darkly

Big Brother pulls his mouth back. "Yeah, I ate the GUM-GUM one"

"Uh huh, I heard rumors they existed, but I've never seen any evidence of them today" She smirked.

"What's your point" my brother said glaring at her.

"You two are more skilled than the average deck swaber, are you bounty hunters" She asked

"We are pirates" Big Brother said.

"Pirates, Ha, all by yourselves on these waters?" She asked

"Today's just me and Luna, but I'll find my crew tomorrow, or next week or something. I need like, I don't know 10 guys, yeah 10" my brother said to her.

"HA, tell me, if we are pirates and we're not under the same flag, then that'll make us enemies, am I right?" She asked.

"Uh, Luffy let's go" Coby whispered

"Why?"

"You saw how powerful her club is, and of the villainess chief in these waters she's easily the most-"

"Coby, do you remember what we told you earlier?" my brother asked.

I could tell by the look on his face he remembered.

"Go on, Tell me" Alvida said.

Coby turned from him to her.

"YOU ARE THE MOST UGLIEST THING IN THE SEA, I'D SAY LUNA, IN BOTH HER HUMAN AND CAT FORMS, IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL OF ALL THE SEAS" He yells at her.

I look down at him in shock. '_That was unexpected_' I thought while I blushed on his comment.

Before I knew it Big Brother was laughing his heads off while I tried to muffle my laughter.

"What did ya say?" Alivda asked in anger

"I'm leaving, and going to join the Marines. Then I'm going to spend the rest of my life beating dirty pirates like you."

"Do ya have any clue what'cha saying to me right now?"

Big Brother and I were still laughing about earlier.

"OF COURSE I DO, AND GONNA DO WHAT I WANT AND NO ONE'S GONNA STOP ME, AND WHEN I JOIN THE MARINES, I'M GONNA JOIN THEM. AND GONNA CATCH YOUR LOSY BUTT FIRST"

"YOUR DEAD KID, AHH"

We stopped laughing when she started raising her club at Coby.

"Well said" my brother commented, while we were standing in front of Coby.

My brother went back to back smiling at the club heading his way. It hit his head hard.

Under Big Brother hat his smile turned into a smirk.

He chuckled. "That won't work" He taunted her

"WHAT?"

"I'm rubber"

He pulled his fists back, and knocked her club out of the way.

"GUM-GUM-"

He smirked at her.

"PISTOL"

He hit her and sent her flying.

Big Brother retracted his arm and turned to the crew. "Hey, you"

"Yes" they all answered.

"Go find a boat and give it to Coby, he's leaving your ship to join the Marines, and ya not gonna stop him"

"Yeah, sure" they said in fear.

"Thanks, Luffy" Coby said.

All of sudden explosions shook the waters. I looked off in a distance three Marine ships heading out way.

"_Look, it's the Marines_" I said pointing my black paw. I jumped from Coby's head and landed on my brother's shoulder.

"OOO, perfect timing, head over there and tell you want to join" my brother said, grabbing my stuff from Coby.

"Huh?" Coby looked at us.

My brother jumped overboard. "But Me and Luna are Pirates, so we're outta here"

"No wait, you can't be serious. I approach them like this; they'll capture me like I'm another pirate"

We all got on to a boat and Big Brother let go of the rope hold the boat and dropped down fast. We hit the water causing a big splash.

* * *

Later

We were sailing to the next island we saw. I was sitting in front of Coby with my sketchbook in front of me.

"We actually mange to get away" Coby said in shock.

I looked up from my sketchbook. "You sound surprised" I said

"Well yeah a little" He replied, blushing.

Then there was silence. 'Till Coby broke it.

"Hey Luna?"

"Yes?"

"What Devil Fruit did you eat?"

Smiling, I went back to drawing.

"I ate two actually; I first ate the Neko-Neko Fruit; which gives me the ability to transform into a cat and the second one I ate was the Animal-Animal fruit; which gives me the ability to transform into any animal I want." I explained to him.

"Oh and by the way" I said crawled closer to him, and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you for the comment back there"

He blushed and looked down "Y-your welcome"

"Ahh, what fun" Big Brother said staring ahead.

"So Luffy" Coby asked.

"Huh"

"If you're searching for the illusive One Piece, then you have to be heading for the Grand Line, right"

"mm-hm" my brother nodded

"You know the people that I've talked to call it the Pirate Graveyard"

"Right"

"And that's why we need extra strong crew" I answer as I was still drawing my picture.

I looked up from my drawing to Coby. "Alvida mentioned some Pirate Hunter, what's he like Coby?" I asked before going back to my drawing.

"Yeah I wonna know too" My brother asked staring at Coby.

"Oh, you mean Zoro, last I heard was that he was being held prisoner at some Marine Base"

"Oh well, weakling, huh" Luffy said disappointed.

"No, you're so wrong, he as violent as a demon and three times as horrifying"

"Oh, he sounds strong" I said.

I looked up at Coby for a sec and then at my drawing.

"Why are asking about him anyway?"

Luffy smiled and said, "I figure if he's good enough, I ask him to join my crew"

Coby looked him like he was insane.

I smiled. "Great idea, Big Brother"

"Chasing him down is just plain reckless" He said

"You never know he might jump at the chance of joining us"

"He's a bad enough guy that the Marines caught him. No way, not a chance, forget it, no-

Big Brother hit him on the head.

"Ow, why did ya hit me" Coby asked him.

"Cause I felt like it" Big Brother answered.

Coby looked at me for a second. "So, what are you drawing Luna?" he asked.

"N-nothing" I stuttered. He didn't look convinced. I sighed, giving in. "Fine. I'll show you." I turned the sketch book around and showed him. Big Brother scooted closer to the boy to get a look at the picture.

Coby blushed. "I-Is this a-a p-picture of-of me?" Coby asked. I nodded.

"It's amazing!" he said "Thank you!" He handed me the book back. I looked at him in shock.

"Y-You're welcome" I mumbled , looking at the book.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	2. Enter Big Bro Zoro

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; I only own Luna.**

'_Thoughts', "Cat translations"_, "Talking"

* * *

**Enter Big Bro Zoro**

"WHAT A DAY! IT'S GORGEOUS!" Big Brother yelled.

"How much longer 'till we get there, Coby" I asked turning to him.

"As long as we can stay on this heading, we'll reach the marine base in no time at all" he answered while steering the boat.

"Wow Coby, You're great out here, you mean we're actually gonna reach the place that we originally set out for" Big Brother said turning to him.

"Of course it's nothing; I'm just the skills that every sailor should have" Coby told him.

Big Brother was laughing in excitement while I staring off into the sea.

"You know there's nothing to be so giggly about. Because at the marine's base…" Coby started to say.

Big Brother turned to look at him to see that he was serous on what he was about to say.

"They are holding the great pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro. This is the man who's diced up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage, a bloodthirsty beast. He's been called nothing less than a living, breathing demon in human form" he continued.

Coby sounded like he was afraid of the guy. I took out my old gold pocket watch and staired at the lotus flower carving on the cover. Inside is a drawing of my family.

"Sounds like a guy who was just misunderstood to me, with a bad past that nothing can fix" I said staring at the watch.

"Luna, how can you say that, he's a bad guy" Coby yelled.

"That doesn't mean, that he's not always like that"

Coby just staired at me in shock. "You can't always judge a person based on what you've heard." I said to him.

* * *

A few hours later

We had finally reached the shore of the town where the marine base that held Zoro was.

"Alright Luna, in the bag you go" Big Brother said. I nodded and went into cat mode. Big Brother placed me into my bag and carried it.

"We're here, the Marine Base City" he yelled with his fist pumped up in the air while I poked my head out of the bag.

"_Big Brother, keep your voice down or else we will attract unwanted attention._" I told him.

Before we knew it we were walking around the city.

"Luffy, seriously you're out of your mind, if you think the right thing to do is to get this guy to join you" Coby said.

"Well, I haven't made up mind yet, I gotta see if he's a good guy" Big Brother said.

"He's in prison, because he's obviously not" Coby yelled at him.

Big Brother stood at a fruit booth and took two pears. He placed one for me into the bag; he took a bite and gave the owner a copper.

"Hey that guy Zoro around here somewhere?" Big Brother asked the owner.

Suddenly everyone in hearing range back off and stood in a scared stance.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention the name Zoro here, ok" Coby whispered to Big Brother.

"_I agree_" I meowed.

We walked away.

"Let's head to the base and check it out, you wanna be a Marine right" Big Brother asked Coby.

Coby turned to him. "Well of course I do Luffy, but really don't think I'm ready just yet. From what I heard the man in charge of this base, is Captain Morgan"

Again people back away in fear.

"_They're scared of this Morgan guy too?_" I asked.

Big Brother laughed. "This town is such a weird place"

"I mean I understand if they're scared of Zoro, but why do they flip when I mentioned the Marine Captain's name." Coby asked. "What do you think Luna?"

"_Maybe he's a really scary guy_" I guessed.

"I don't know I've gotta bad feeling about this" Coby looked straight ahead

"Maybe they were just jumping around for the fun of it" my brother guessed

"And how would that make any sense?" Coby asked

"_This is my brother we're talking about here_" I said staring up at the pinkette. "_Most of the things he says or does don't make sense._"

A few minutes later we stood in front of the marine base steel doors.

"This looks like the place" my brother said.

Coby had tears welling up in his eyes. "I made it, this is where you and I part our ways, guys, we didn't have long together but- huh?"

Big Brother was climbing on the stone wall while I jumped on to his shoulder.

"Where's the foot hole" he asked

"GET DOWN FROM THERE, WHAT ARE DOING THEY'LL SEE YOU" Coby yelled.

Big Brother and I searched for our man.

"Now where's this demon" he asked no one.

"They wouldn't keep him out in the open, he's probably tuck away in a prison cell below ground" Coby murmured.

"_There he is_" I point for Big Brother to see. He jumped down below beside Coby.

Luffy started running and I followed.

"I'm gonna get closer" Big Brother said. "Coming Luna?"

"_Sure am_"

Later me and Big Brother were on the wall looking at Zoro, but his head was down so all we could see was green bandana.

"Coby, look" Big Brother said smiling.

Coby got up there and stared at us.

"Agh, I'm telling he's not-" Coby didn't finish his sentence when he looked at Zoro.

"If we untie those ropes he can just walk away" Big Brother said to me with a grin.

"_I'm not sure if I could do it. Thoses ropes look thick._" I told him. "_But I'll tr_y" I jumped down and trotted up to the tied up man.

"OH, DON'T BE SUCH A IDIOT LUFFY, THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT A BANDET LIKE HIM WILL DO TO US IF LUNA LETS HIM GO, HE MIGHT JUST KILL HER AND US BOTH, LUNA GET BACK HERE" Coby yelled.

I ignored him and walked closer to where Zoro was tied.

"Don't worry, she's strong and I can protect us" I heard Big Brother say.

Coby was probably looking at him like he had lost his mind.

When I got to him, I jumped onto the left side of the cross-like pole.

"What the hell?" he asked in a low voice as he looked at me.

I inspected the ropes.

"Why the hell is there a cat here?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

He then looked over at the wall.

"Hey you two on the wall" he yelled at Coby and my brother.

Coby screamed in terror.

"You're an eye soar, get your cat and get lost all three of you" he said.

Coby screamed bloody murder.

I stared at Zoro not moving a muscle.

"AH, LUFFY WE GOTTA STOP HER SHE'LL BE KILLED, EITHER BY THE MARINES OR THE DEMON HIMSELF" I heard Coby yell.

I jumped up to the top part of the cross just in time to see a little girl around 8 run towards us but stopped when she was in front of Zoro. I looked down at her hand to see something wrapped in cloth.

_'She must be giving him food'_ I thought.

I smiled at the thought.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked the girl

"I thought you might be getting hungry now, so I made you a couple of rice balls" she sweetly as she held up the package in ther hand up to him.

"You gotta death wish kid, Scram" he said.

"But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you've been tied up" she argued.

"Here, I never really made them before, but I did my best so I think they're fine" she said.

"Listen kid I'm not hungry, and you, cat, stop irritating me and get out of here" he to both us.

"But-"

"Do not make me kick your butt, little girl"

I heard the gates open and turned to marines heading in. I stood my ground and hissed at them.

"Now, now, no one likes a bully" the man with a mushroom cap hair cut walked towards us.

He chuckled, "Roronoa Zoro, you seem be handling this well, don't you agree"

'_Great another weirdo but this time with a Mushroom for a hair cut_' I thought glaring at him.

He didn't seem to notice me and walked to the girl.

"Looky, some tasty rice balls" he said snatching one from her.

"That's not for you" the girl yelled.

He stopped chewing and the look on his face was that of disgust.

"AH TOO SWEET, THEY'RE PACK WITH SUGAR; YOU'RE SUPOSE TO USE SALT YOU IDIOT, SALT" Mushroom head yelled.

"But I- I thought they'd taste better sweet" she said.

"Give me that" He grabs the other rice ball, threw it to the ground, and started stomping on it.

"NO, STOP" She yelled as I growed at the man.

The girl started to cry look at the ruined rice ball. "But I, worked so hard to make those"

"To bad you must not have read the notice that was posted, 'those who assist criminals in anyway will be executed, signed Marine Capt. Morgan' ha-ha its seem that even little brats fear my daddy"

'_Oh dear, let's just hope his daddy nothing like him_' I thought sweat dropping.

He looked at one of the marines. "You, toss this kid out right now"

The marine hesitated.

"I said throw her over the wall soldier, now if you won't follow my orders, I'll tell my father"

"Yes, sir I'll do it" the marine picked up the little girl and threw her over the wall. Thankfully, Big Brother managed to catch her.

The man started laughing walking closer and closer to Zoro.

"You're dense on staying alive aren't you?" he asked Zoro.

"That's right, I'm gonna make to the month without any problems" Zoro said staring at him.

"Right, good luck with that, hahaha"

He walked off with his marines

"Only ten days left" Zoro told him.

"You still assume you'll make to those ten days then hahaha." Mushroom said walking away.

I turned to see Big Brother walking towards Zoro.

Zoro looked at Big Brother.

"So I hear you're a bad guy" he said.

"Are you still here?" He asked Luffy

"You're stuck out for all the world to see and nothing, are you really all that strong?"

"Mind your own business"

Big Brother sighed walked toward Zoro, while I jumped down to my original spot.

"If I were you I'd probably starve to death in three days" Big Brother said.

'_Of course you would. That's 'cuz you're a glutton._' I thought.

"I've got more spirit than you could ever have." He smirked looking at Big Brother. "Which is how I'm going to survive this ordeal, this I swear"

"Ha what a weirdo" Big Brother said to himself as he began to walk away.

"Wait hold on" Zoro called to him.

Big Brother looked over his shoulder while I stayed in my spot.

Zoro looked down. "Could you, pick that up for me" He asked my brother.

"You're gonna eat that, cause it mostly a ball of mud" Big Brother asked as he crouched down to pick up the rice.

"SHUT UP AND GIVE IT TO ME, NOW"

He chewed and swallowed it, and coughed a little after that.

"Should have listened to me." Big Brother said smiling at Zoro.

"It was good, thanks for the food." Zoro said.

"_At least he's thankful,_" I said to Big Brother. He nodded, and then got an idea.

"Hey Luna, why don't you stay with him and try to get his binds undone" he said to me.

"_Fine, I'll try._" I told him.

"Alright see you later!" he yelled running away.

We were silent for a few minuets. I looked over his binds.

"Hey, cat" Zoro said.

I looked over at him. "Is that guy always like that?" he asked.

I nodded. He sighed.

"Can you really get me untied?"

Nod.

"Then can you hurry it up?"

I gave him the "I'm trying to stupid" look.

"Don't give me that look"

I looked back at the rope and started to claw at it. Looks like I was right about the thickness of them.

Zoro sighed. "Looks like I got my hopes up. By the time you get through the rope I'll be fifty"

I looked at him and stopped. I walked on his arm and looked straght into his eyes.

"What?"

I pulled my paw back, claws out, and scrached him right in the face.

"OW!" he yelled "YOU USELESS FURBALL! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD!"

I just smirked at him. Enjoying his pain. I started to snicker at him.

"Oh you're laughing at me? You think this is funny? We'll see whose laughing after I get my hands on you!"

That's when I noticed Big Brother running towards us.

"_Big Brother!_" I meowed happly.

"You again, don't you have somethings to do" Zoro asked.

"I'll untie you but only if you promise to join my crew" Big Brother said.

"You're what?"

"I run a pirate crew and we're looking for people to join up!"

"No way, I'd never stooped up to joining criminals, screw that business."

"What wrong with being a pirate?" Big Brother asked.

"They're despicable, like I would ever join up in one"

"Come on give me a break, everyone already knows you as some viscous bounty hunter always out for blood"

"People can say whatever they want about me"

"Oh yeah, hey Luna" I turned my head. "What do you see in Zoro?"

I looked at Zoro and he did the same. "She probably sees me as someone whose about to skin her alive" Zoro said.

"_I see a man who will stop at nothing to achive his dream._" I said to my brother.

"What she say?" Zoro asked.

"She said that she sees a man who will stop at nothing to achive his dream." Big Brother told him.

He looked at me in shock. Probably because we were just fighting a minunet ago.

"Like I said people can say whatever they want about me, but I've never done a single thing in my life that I regret. I will make it through this challenge, and after that I'll accomplish what I want" Zoro said to my brother.

Big Brother looked from me to Zoro.

"Yeah, that's great, but I've already decided that your gonna be on our crew"

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT" Zoro yelled at him.

"_To late_" I said while watching them.

"I hear you're one of the best swordsmen around"

"Well, I am, but idiot Captain's son took mine away"

"I guess I'll just have to go and get it back for you. Luna can you stay with him?" he said looked at me. I nodded.

"_Alright_"

"Oh and I think you should transform back so ypu two can talk"

"_Fine, Big Brother_" I jumped off the ploe and turned back into my human form.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"So if you want your sword then you're just gonna have to join our crew" Big Brother said smiling.

"NOW YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!" Zoro yelled at him.

Big Brother started laughing while running. "Be careful, Luna" he yelled not looking back.

"Hey!" Zoro yelled. Big Brother stopped and looked at us.

"The base is in the other direction," I pointed to the direction. Zoro sighed.

"GUM-GUM ROCKET" Big Brother stretched past us and Zoro stared at him in shock.

"Wh-what the heck are you guys?" he asked me still staring after my brother.

I smiled abit. "He's a rubber man while I'm an animal girl"

We sat in silence for a few seconds.

"So is he always like that?" Zoro asked.

"Didn't already ask me that?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"When you ask 'like that', do you mean clueless, carefree, hyper and selfless?"

He nodded.

"Yep, we have an idiot for a captain and I have an idiot for a brother." I told him.

"He's your brother?"

"Yeah" I looked at him. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"It's just that you don't act like him. Apperence wise I can see the resemblence, but additued wise I see nothing"

I laughed a little.

"So why did you join your brother's crew instead of making one yourself?" he asked.

I looked at the ground sadly.

"Guess you don't want to talk about it huh?"

I nodded.

"I understand. I won't ask anymore on the subject."

I looked up at him with a small smile on my face. "Thanks"

"I hate to ask but since you're his sister, how do you deal with his stupidity?"

I sighed. "To be honest, it takes every bit of my strength to not strangle or to hit him with a large mallet, but I think the answer to your question is… Years and years of practice"

"Can I try to do it in months?"

"You can try"

We both sighed.

"So tell me something about yourself, Zoro"

He looked me. "Like what?"

"Hobbies, likes, dislikes, what you like to do in your free time, favorite color, that sort of stuff"

"Why?"

"Well since you're going to be apart of the crew, I want to know all I can about you."

We stared at each other for a sec, before he answered.

"Well for hobbies I guess looking at swords and other weapons. And like and dislikes well, I really don't feel like telling you if that's ok"

"That's fine"

"Thanks, as for favorite color well I guess green," he said.

"As for what I like to do in my free time, it would have to be training. You know like strenght building."

"Interesting."

I turned to watch the gate.

"LUNA!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Huh?" I turned to see Coby running towards Zoro and me.

"Coby, what are doing here?" I asked.

"I came here to help untie Zoro," he said.

Coby went to Zoro and began trying to untying him.

"You have to get out of here, Zoro" he said

"That maniac gonna kill you for what you're doing right now" Zoro said to him.

"Zoro's right Coby, that's why Big Brother left you where he did" I said trying to reason with him.

"I can't just stand and watch the marines behave like this anymore" Coby said to me.

"Coby…"

Coby turned to me. "A true marine should be honorable"

Coby turned back and began trying to untie Zoro again.

"Look kid I can't leave I've got ten days, and then they're-"

"Oh, not quite they're gonna execute you tomorrow" Coby cut him off.

"They're what" Zoro said in shock.

"What!" I said also in shock.

"Helmeppo never intended to honor your agreement," Coby said. "He planned on killing you from the made Luffy really angry, so he just knocked him out"

"He did?" Zoro asked.

"Now that the marines are mad, they're dead set on catching Luffy." Coby said to Zoro.

He turned to Zoro. "Don't worry I'm gonna ask you to become a pirate though."

He turns back to the rope and Zoro looked at him. "But I hope you help him, you have a lot of strength you can offer. Luffy and Luna are, as of right now, the only people who can save you from execution, and of course you're the only one who can save them from a very similar fate"

"Coby right now let's focus on getting Zoro untied." I said going to the other set of ropes.

"Hey Luna right?" Zoro asked. I nodded, my eyes still on the rope. "Let me ask ya something again"

"Ok"

"Why are you a Pirate?"

Coby looked back and forth at us still trying to get the rope off.

I smiled. "I have five words for you." I said now fixing my hat on my head so it wouldn't fall.

"End of the line" a voice called out beside us. I stood in front of the two and gave the marines a ready to kill look. "I made someone a promise"

I unsheathed the swords on my back and pointed one at the marine solders with Captain Morgan walking behind them.

"For the crime of treason against me, I sentence you three to die where you stand" Morgan said angrily.

I got in to fighting stance and marines pointed their guns at us.

"You've done some interesting moves around here, what is this some kind of poorly executed coo you three planned with the straw hat"

"I've always fought alone like a really man does, not like a coward who hide behind his expendable cronies" Zoro answered behind me.

"Roronoa Zoro, don't you dare underestimate me, you may be a strong fighter but under my authority you're just a rat we throughout in the trash"

"TAKE AIM" He yelled.

The solders aimed their guns at me.

"FIRE"

Just as they fired, Big Brother came flying and landed in front of me, taking the hit.

"WHAT" Zoro yelled in shock.

"LUFFY NO" Coby yelled.

"Straw hat" Morgan said angrily

The bullets stretched on Big Brother. He smiled and send them flying.

"See ya" he said just before one of the bullets past inches away from Morgan's face.

"That won't work on me, told you I was strong"

"Just in time Big Brother, as always" I commented looking at him.

"Hey, do I ever let you down" Big Brother asked

"What the, who the heck are you?" Zoro asked in shock on what just happened.

Big Brother and I looked at Zoro. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates," Luffy said while giving him thumbs up.

"You're gonna be King of the pirates, right you must be completely out of your rubbery mind" Zoro said not convinced.

"Do you have any idea what that means?" He asked.

"This is my brother we're talking about here," I said not taking my eyes of the mariens.

"King of the Pirates means King of the Pirates, how can it mean anything other than that. Besides Luna's gonna be the worls greatest Artist" Big Brother said with confidence.

I smiled nodding my head.

"YOU becoming King of the Pirates is insane" Zoro said.

"Yeah, when they first told me it was shocking, but they're completely serious, that's how they are I suppose" Coby told Zoro.

"Cause Luffy has every intention on becoming King of the Pirates, and obtaining the world's ultimate treasure the One Piece" Coby finished.

Zoro's eyes widened while Big Brother grinned like an idiot while chuckling.

Big Brother took off three swords from his back and showed them to Zoro.

"Here's what I promised you, there's three I couldn't tell which was yours so I took all of them"

"All of them belong to me, I use the Three Swords style," he said to my brother shifting a little.

He pushed the swords to Zoro. "Take'em already, just know that if you fight with us now, you'll be a government defying villain so it's either that, or you're left out here killed by the marines excision-style"

I sweat-dropped. '_Big Brother, you do not observe well_' I thought.

"What the son of the devil it doesn't matter, because if I don't choose your side I'll just end up dead on these sticks, besides the kid interests me." Zoro said a smirk in his voice.

I smiled while Big Brother yelled in victory.

"HA SO YOU'RE FINALLY GONNA JOIN OUR CREW, THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER" he yelled pumping his arms up.

"WILL YOU QUIT CELABRATING ALREADY AND HELP YUKI GET THESE ROPES OFF ME" Zoro yelled at Big Brother.

Big Brother to get them off, but…

"Come on hurry" Coby rushed him.

"They got these things on here tight," Big Brother said, grunted pulling on the ropes.

"Come on quit screwing around" Zoro said.

Next thing I knew the marine solders came charging at us with swords.

Zoro and Coby stared at them in fright while Big Brother was still trying to pull of the ropes and I was getting ready to defend the attack.

"That's funny the knots got tighter instead of looser" Big Brother said scratching the back of his head, while I changed my stance.

"GIVE ME ONE OF MY DANG SWORDS NOW, SO I CAN HELP LUNA" Zoro demanded yelling at Big Brother.

They got closer and closer still yelling.

Coby screamed. "LUFFY LOOK"

"Hm?" Big Brother looked in front of me.

I stood with one sword in front of me and the other one next to my head pointed at the charging marines.

Coby screamed more.

Everything went black, and then the marines saw Zoro loose blocking the sword his back facing them crouching with me on his back him block the swords that were above him leaning down so we were back to back.

"Roronoa Zoro" Morgan said in shock.

Coby stared in awe.

"WOW THAT'S SO COOL" Luffy yelled staring at us.

The marines stared at us in fright. Zoro looked at them. "Make one move and you die" he said with his sword in his mouth.

The marines were so scared that they were crying. "He's scary" one of them said.

Zoro turned to Big Brother.

"Today I officially become a criminal having fought with the marines, so I'll become a pirate that I can promise you, but I want you both to know one thing, why the only thing I am dedicated you is for my ambition"

"Which is?" my brother asked at the same time.

"To be nothing less than the World's Greatest Swords man, if somewhere along the way I have to give that up than I want you to take full response ability, afterwards you get to apologize to me" Zoro said to my brother, narrowing his eyes.

"The 'World's Greatest Swordsman', sounds pretty good, how bout you Luna?" he asked looking at me.

I looked him tilting my head to him upside down and smiled. "Welcome to the crew, Big Bro Zoro"

"The King of the Pirates couldn't ask for any less then the best on his crew." Big Brother said to Zoro

"Big talker, from this point on no matter if I'm a criminal or not I will spread the name Zoro throughout the world, and protect my new little sis if that's okay with you, Luna" he said turning his slightly. I was a bit shocked at his promise.

"Thanks Big Bro" I said with a grin.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FROZEN FOR, I WANT YOU TO KILL ALL FOUR OF THEM RIGHT NOW" Morgan yelled at his men.

They shivered in fear.

"You might wanna duck" Big Brother warned as he lifted his leg.

I knew what was coming, so pushed the swords back a little, got off of Big Bro Zoro's back crouching beside him and grab him to make him duck.

"GUM-GUM- WHIP"

Big Brother sent the marine solders flying, Morgan stared at his men as they landed in front of him.

"Yes, you knocked them all down" Coby cheered.

I laughed standing up and walking toward my brother. "Nice work Big Brother " I gave him a high-five.

"You wonna tell me what you are" Zoro asked staring at him.

"I'm just a guy who ate the Gum-Gum Fruit" Big Brother answered moving his leg.

"What a Gum-Gum fruit" He asked with his sword still in his mouth looking at me.

"I'll explain later when we have more time" I said turning toward the marines.

Big Brother and Big Bro Zoro turned to the marines with me.

"This is a direct order, every marine that just spouted weakness pull your gun out and shoot yourself, I can't do anything with weak soldier."

I walked and stood next to Big Bro Zoro, he and I crouched.

He grunted. "What babies, this'll be easy"

I smirked. "You said it"

"L-luffy" I heard Coby say when Big Brother went around us.

I charged forward.

"Bring those marines crumbling to their knees" I heard Coby cheer.

Big Brother sped past all of the soldiers, with me close behind him.

Morgan looked at us.

Big Brother pulled his fist back to punch him, but he was block by Morgan's axe hand.

I jump, flip and kicked him straight in the jaw.

"Reckless low life bums, you have no right to defy my superiority, I am Marine Capt. Axe-Hand Morgan." He yelled at us.

"And we're Luna and Luffy" Big Brother said to him

"Nice to meet ya" I said with a large grin.

Morgan came after me first, he tried to slice me in half, but I dodged by jumping behind him I turned just in time to him coming at me again, but I didn't have time to dodge.

Big Brother was beside me in a flash when he saw him coming at me. He pick me up and jump just in time. Instead of hitting me, Morgan's axe hand hit the ground and cracking the earth.

When Big Brother jumped he was in front of Morgan, using both feet he kick him in the face with me still in his arms.

Morgan was down in a crouch, and Big Brother landed setting me down next to him.

"Look he's been hit" one the marines stated.

"You runts"

Big Brother and I charged at him as he raised his axe.

"NOW DIE"

We dodged; Big Brother and I twirled in mid-air.

"I don't think so," he said.

Luffy kicked the side of his head, knocking him to the ground.

"The captain's getting pumbled out there" one of marines said in shock.

"It's embarrassing" said another.

Big Brother picked him up by the collar.

"You call yourself a marine, but you destroyed our friend Coby's Dream!" Big Brother said punching in the face.

He was going to hit when…

"STRAW HAT STOP RIGHT THERE LOOK AT WHAT I GOT" Mushroom head yelled.

I look at Mushroom Head resheathing my swords. I sweat dropped when I saw hold a gun to Coby's head, but his he was shaking all over his body.

_'He's like a scared little rabbit'_ I thought shaking my head.

Big Brother just kept punching Morgan.

"ARE YOU STUPIB OR SOMETHING, I SAID STOP, IF YOU WOULD PAY ATTENTION TO ME I HAVE A HOSTAGE YOU MIGHT WANNA LOOK AT" he yelled louder.

"Helmeppo's crazy" a marine said.

"You got that right," I muttered to them as I walked past them towards Mushroom head.

"Hey" Big Bro Zoro called Big Brother.

"Hm" Big Brother finally looked up to see Helmeppo and Me walking towards him.

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR SQUADY LITTLE FRIEND'S LIFE YOU WON'T MOVE A MUSCUEL, I'M SEROUS ONE MOVE AND I'LL SHOOT HIM, I SWEAR"

Coby looked from Big Brother to me; I stopped and glared at Helmeppo.

He cringed when he saw my glare.

I saw Coby staring at Big Brother and me as if he was about to cry.

Big Brother chuckled a smile showing him courage.

I could tell Coby found it and looked at me.

"Luna listen, don't let anything that happens to me stop you and Luffy no matter what, even if I die" he said confidently.

Big Brother was still smiling. "Of course, you got it. He's all your Luna."

I smirked at Helmeppo and crouched down into a set running position. "You here that you big idiot, Coby is ready to die by your hand" I said.

"HEY YOU MOVED, I SAID DON'T MOVE OR I'LL SHOOT, I SWEAR IT" he yelled.

"Listen up...you can do what ever you want to me, but...good reason or not...nobody hurts a friend of mine!" I said as a light surrounds me. "Animal-Animal: Grey Wolf mode!" I yell as I turned into a large wolf and pounced on Helmeppo.

Unknown to me, Big Brother was getting ready to attack with me when Morgan was right behind him ready to strike.

"LUFFY…"Coby kept on yelling at Big Brother but I couldn't hear him anymore.

"GUM-GUM…"

"TIME'S UP, FOR I'M THE FEARLESS MARINE CAPTAIN AXE-HAND MORGAN" I heard Morgan scream but I didn't look back.

Zoro put his sword back in his mouth ready to strike.

Helmeppo tried to get up from my hold on him. "DADDY HURRY UP AND KILL HIM ALREADY"

"PISTOL" Big Brother said as he dodged Morgan and I dodged his fist.

His hit, hit our target in the face and Coby managed to get away and ran to stand by me.

I changed back and turned to see Morgan's axe right above Big Brother's head and looked behind Morgan… I smirked at what I saw.

"Nice one" Big Brother said at the same time.

Big Bro Zoro had cut Morgan on the chest, but he wasn't dead.

Morgan fell backwards onto the ground next to Big Bro Zoro, passed out.

Big Brother retracted his arm and turned his head slightly.

"Thank you," my brother said to him just when Coby and I got to their sides.

"I'm just doing my job Captain," Big Bro Zoro said as took his sword out of his mouth.

Coby sighed in relief and I smiled sweetly.

Zoro put his swords away still looking at me.

"You alright, little sis?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay thanks"

He still stared at me. "I was very impressed on your flexibility and strength when I saw you fight Morgan," he said smiling.

This made me blush abit, I looked down.

"Th-thank for the comment" I stuttered abit smiling.

Big Bro Zoro and I turned to the marines.

"Captain Morgan's been beaten" one them said.

"Unbelievable, those guys are unreal" said another.

"If there's anyone else who wants to step forward to fight us, then do it now" Big Bro Zoro told them.

They all at each other and mumble for a few seconds. I excepted them to be running in fear.

But instead they threw their hats, sword and gun in the air.

"HARRAY WE'RE FREE" They yelled.

"FINALLY MORGAN'S REIN IS OVER"

"IT'S A GLOROUS DAY"

I stared at them a little shocked.

"That's weird looks like they're happy that their captain was beaten" Big Brother said watching them.

"You said it, these guys are weird" I sweat dropped.

"They must have been afraid of him, before we showed up" Coby said to Big Brother.

I heard Big Bro Zoro grunt in pain and turned to see him falling backwards next to me.

I gasped, I got behind him and caught him before he crashed to the ground.

"ZORO, ARE YOU OKAY, WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM" Coby asked me as I steadied Big Bro Zoro.

Big Bro Zoro opened his eyes weakly looking at me.

"I just…hungry" He said weakly.

I suddenly remember, he hasn't eaten anything in the last three weeks since he's been here.

I grabbed his arm putting it around my shoulders, I put one hand on his chest and the other on his back to help him become steady.

Once he was steadied, Big Brother grabbed his other side and helped me carry him.

* * *

A few minutes later.

"Whoo, I am stuffed" Big Bro Zoro said laughing with a big smiling on his face he took off his bandana revealing his green hair a minute ago.

"Having not eating for three weeks, I was ready to nod through my boot straps"

Rika, the little girl from earlier, and Coby were laughing at Big Bro Zoro while smiling.

I stared at him in shock. "And I thought Big Brother ate too much" I said giggling.

Big Brother was still eating and looked at Big Bro Zoro.

"I can't believe your finished, light weight" He said with food in his mouth.

Big Bro Zoro looked him. "How the heck can you have a bigger appetite then a guy that hasn't eaten in weeks?" He asked pointing at Big Brother's food.

"I guess it taste to good, I guess. Right Coby, Luna?" He said.

"Uh yeah it's great" Coby said putting his hand behind his head.

I turned to Rika's mom. "Thanks for fixing it for us" I said with a smile as I untied my hair and began to braid it again.

"My pleasure, after all you guys did save the town" She said smiling at me.

When I finished, I was about to start drinking my milk when someone grabbed my tail.

"Aha!" I yelped. I turned to see Rika letting go of my tail.

"Sorry Miss." She said to me. "I was just wondering if it was real or not"

I gave her a slightly nervous laugh. "It's alright, no harm done," I told her.

I turned to see Rika talking to Big Brother.

"You're the most amazing man I've ever met," She said to him.

He smiled still had food in his mouth. "Yeah I know and I'll be even more amazing, when I become King of the Pirates and get the One Piece " he said smiling.

I smiled back and fixed my braid as I looked at Big Bro Zoro.

"Oh and don't forget Big Brother, the best crew on the seas" I added

He nodded and turned back to his meal and Big Bro Zoro smiled.

"So, how many others have gathered for your crew besides me" Big Bro Zoro asked Big Brother.

Big Brother and I looked at him.

"You guys told me that you were in the middle of gathering together a crew for your ship, and if you're gonna be King of the Pirates I've gotta assume you've got some waiting in the wings"

"Nope just you and Luna" Big Brother answered

Big Bro Zoro looked at him wide eyed. "Just-"He pointed from Big Brother to me to himself.

"Yep, it's just us" Big Brother said to him.

"So you, me and Luna are the amounts to an entire pirate crew?"

"What's wrong with that, we're a couple of strong guys and girl"

Big Bro Zoro put his elbow on the table. "Kay, but please tell me you guy have a ship"

"Sure do its right there," Big Brother pointed out the window.

All you could see was a small boat at the docks.

Big Bro Zoro was lean against the window looking at it.

"You're kidding" He said.

"Nope, but we'll have enormous ship before long, you'll see" Big Brother said while smiling.

Big Bro Zoro laughed looking at Big Brother. "And how's that?"

"With a great big pirate flag on top, I can't wait" Big Brother said ignoring Big Bro Zoro.

Big Bro Zoro looked at me and I point at myself answering his question.

"I think Luffy was born without that part of the brain that allows us the rest of us to planned what we have to do" Coby said as we all stared at Big Bro Zoro who was pinching nose with his fingers.

"Can't believe I let myself get suckered into having him as my captain" he muttered

"Welcome to my world" I said with a glass of milk in my hand as I satired at my pocket watch.

"Hey we'll have a ton more members in no time, right Luna?" Big Brother said to me.

I turned my head to him and smiled. "That's right, and Big Brother ?"

"Yeah"

I looked back at the watch. "Do you think we could go and get a specific person for our crew?" I asked.

He looked at me and then smiled. "Sure, what's the guy's name?"

I turned to face him, I put my finger to my lips. "It's a secret and a promise to a friend of mine" I took my finger down and took a drink of my milk.

"Ok" he went back to eating.

Rika turned to Big Brother.

"Luffy, where are you and your crew planning on traveling when you leave here" She asked.

"You mean it's not obvious, we're strait for the Grand Line" he said to her.

Coby and I spit out our drinks in shock and I began to cough a bit.

"NO, HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND YOU ONLY HAVE THREE CREW MEMBERS THERE'S NO WAY THE CREW CAN HANDLE THE GRAND LINE LUFFY" Coby yelled at him.

"I've heard about it but I didn't know it was such an awful place," Rika said facing Coby.

"It's worst than you think, you know that this world has two ocean I'm sure, there's enormous land mass that cuts across both of them, this is call the Red Line. Legend tells of a town that's sets dead center on the Red Line. The Grand Line is say to cut through this town, at a right angle, and all the way around the rest of the world." Coby said.

I continued the story.

"The story goes on to say that Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates had once obtain everything this world had to offer. Before he died he said that he left the great One Piece treasure at this location. Ever since then, pirates have set sail through the Grand Line, today the place is nothing but a battle field, and some even call it the Pirate Graveyard." I said recalling the story Shanks once told me.

"I've heard stories about it from people passing through." Rika's mom said looking at me.

"The customers says that no one who has ever enter the Grand Line come out of that place live"

"Which is really too bad cause that's where the One Piece is said to be and that's exactly where we're going" Big Brother said to Coby.

"I guess we'll have to live with it," Big Bro Zoro said leaning in his chair.

"No you can't agree, Luna say something" Coby asked me.

"There's nothing I can say that can change his mind. He'll chase his dream no matter what anyone tells him." I said.

"What do you care; you're not going with us are you?" Big Bro Zoro asked Coby.

"No, still but I worry, is it so wrong to be worried about the three of you" Coby said

"Luffy, Luna and I haven't each other for years or anything, but I still consider them friends, Wouldn't you say" Coby looked at me and Big Brother.

Big Brother and I smiled big grins. "Of course we may have to part ways, but we'll still always be friends"

I nodded in agreement.

Coby smiled. "When I was just a little kid, I never had any friends, much less anyone who would bother on my behalf. So I always tried my hardest never fight for anything"

Big Brother, Big Bro Zoro and I stared at him.

"But the three of you taught me a lesson that I could never learn on my own how to live for what I believe in, so I've decided to make my one child hood dream a reality and going to join the Marines" Coby said determined.

"Then don't you think you should be a little more concerned with your situation?" Big Bro Zoro asked him.

Coby stared at him in confusion.

"I mean you did spend two years on Alvida's pirate ship, even if you were nothing but a cabin boy" he continued.

I started staring at him.

"The Marines information gathering is top notch, they'll find out about your time with Alivda, you'll never join"

"I guess I never thought of that" Coby said in disappointment.

I heard the door open and turned my head, it was the marines.

"Hey, you there" One of the Marine said walking in.

Everyone turned to look as well.

He walked closer. "We heard that you fellas are actually pirate, is this rumor true" he asked.

"Right, and I just added the second member to my crew, so pretty the whole thing just became official" Big Brother answered with a smile.

"We appreciate everything you did to save our town from that horrible tyrant who terrorized us all for so long, however now that we know you are pirates as marines we can sit ideally by and watch you go about your business" the marine said.

Big Brother just stared at him.

"Therefore you and your crew would need to leave this town immediately, but out of respect of what you've done we will not report you too headquarters" he said.

The people started to get angry.

"Are you crazy"

"How do find the nerve to talk like that"

"Before these pirates came along, you guys were just as scared of Morgan as we were"

"Without them we'd still be under his rain we owe them our lives"

Thing were starting to get ugly, Big Brother and I looked at each other and we turned to Big Bro Zoro who was looking at us. We nodded our heads.

Big Brother grunted. "Well time to go"

He turned to Rika's mom while Big Bro Zoro and I stood up. "Thanks for the food Lady"

"Hey wait a second, you're leaving already" Rika asked us.

"Yeah" Big Brother nodded carrying a bag of food. And we all walked past Coby our eyes covered by shadows.

Coby's eyes widened.

"Aren't you part of the crew as well" The Marine asked Coby.

"Uh well- I- uh-I"

Big Brother looked over his shoulder, his eyes cover by his hat.

We started to walk again when-

"Hold it" The marine said looking at our backs.

We stopped.

"Is he with you or what" He asked.

"What we can't tell you is what he's been busy doing up to this point." Big Brother said.

"Yeah, there was this fantastically fat pirate lady, I think her name was Alvida" Big Brother started to explain to him.

I stood next to Big Bro Zoro with my have covering my eyes as I looked down. "She carried around this huge iron club and boy she was the nastiest looking woman I've ever seen" he continued, standing next to Coby.

Big Brother poked him in the head. "For two years, this wimpy kid was her own privet cabin boy" he said smiling.

'Coby this is for you' I thought. Just then Coby punched Big Brother in the cheek and send him to the ground.

Big Brother smirked and stood in front of Coby.

"Now that was a dumb move" he said punching Coby in the face.

Big Brother continued to punch Coby like a punching bag when Big Bro Zoro came to my side and placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW, WE CAN'T HAVE PIRATES RIPPING UP THIS TOWN MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE YOU HERE ME" the marine yelled at Big Brother.

Big Bro Zoro grabbed Big Brother by the back part of his shirt. "Enough, you've made your point, now let him fall to the ground"

Just after he said that Coby fell to the ground.

The marine pointed at Big Brother. "It's obvious that you're not crew mates, so stop battering the poor kid and take your leave of our town this instant" he ordered.

I smiled sadly. '_Looks like it worked_'

Big Brother smirked and put his hat back on.

Big Bro Zoro walked on ahead and placed his hand on my back and led me out of the cafe, Big Brother was right behind us.

We walked out of the restaurant and walked towards the docks.

A few minutes later we were almost at the docks.

"That was thin act you put on back there" Big Bro Zoro said looking at Big Brother as walked beside him.

"I wouldn't be surprise if he could see right through it" I said quietly.

Big Brother laughed. "Coby should be able to handle the rest on his own, I have faith in him" Big Brother said with a smile.

"It is a fitting way to leave this place, unable to turn back as to everyone here hates us now, very pirate like" Big Bro Zoro said smiling a little.

Big Brother was untying the boat from the docks as he laughed.

"Yeah, it sure is" he said.

"Luffy, Luna!"

"Hm" Big Brother and I turned to see who it was. It was Coby along with Rika and her mom.

Coby saluted us. "I CAN NEVER THANK YOU ENOUGH, YOU'VE DONE MORE FOR ME THAN ANYONE EVER HAS"

"I've never heard a marine thanking a pirate before, that's one for the history books," Big Bro Zoro said as Big Brother laughed.

I smiled and walked towards Coby; he put his arm down and looked at me.

I kissed him on the cheek and looked at him. "Thank you for being my first friend in a long time. And no matter where we are, we are always by your side, Coby" I said with a smile.

Coby looked at me and then flung himself at me giving a hug. I hugged back.

"Good bye, Coby" I said as I stood up and walked back to Big Bro Zoro and Big Brother who were already in the boat.

We set sail and headed out to sea.

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN COBY, SOME DAY," Big Brother said waving his arms in the air.

Behind him I could see the marine officers salute as well.

"SEE YA" Big Brother yelled at them.

I smiled and waved at them too.

We were miles away from island.

Big Brother was at the front while me and Big Bro Zoro at the side of the boat.

"At last our pirate crew finally sets sail" Big Brother said while holding his hat to keep it from bellowing away.

"I've got the feeling some interesting adventure are waiting for us," Big Bro Zoro said to us.

I got out my sketchbook and started to draw Big Bro Zoro.

Big Brother laughed and smiled like an idiot.

"I'll be King of the Pirates, I know it" Big Brother said turning his head to the sea.

"You seem more than obsess with this King of the Pirates business, is there some kind of story behind it or any kind of reason at all" Big Bro Zoro asked us.

"No, no reason it's just…" Big Brother said.

"Just what?" Big Bro Zoro asked

"I promised someone, a while back, I swore that I would gather a crew, find the world's greatest treasure, and become King of the Pirates," Big Brother said now looking at the sea again.

"I promised the same person that I would become the worlds best Artist and I intend to keep that promise." I said.

I looked up at Big Bro Zoro and smiled at him.

Big Brother just stared his straw hat and smiled while I looked at the ribbon on my tail.

"And this Straw hat and Pink Ribbon is the whole story" Big Brother added.

Big Bro Zoro looked me and smiled back. "I see" he said.

I looked at the sunset.

"NOW LET'S GO, IT'S TIME FOR US TO SET OUR HEADING," Big Brother said.

"FOR THE GRAND LINE" I finished.

* * *

**Hope you liked Zoro and Luna's relationship and you will be seeing more of it in later chapters.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Our Past! Enter Red Haired Shanks!

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; I only own Luna.**

'_Thoughts', "Cat translations"_, "Talking"

* * *

**Our Past! Enter Red Haired Shanks!**

It was around afternoon and we were still out at sea. I was drawing while Big Brother continued to complain

"Ugh, so hungry" Big Brother moaned leaning against the side of the boat.

"Well, Big Brother if you hadn't eaten all the food last night we would be eating right now" I told him.

"When the heck are we gonna reach land anyway?" Big Bro Zoro asked me.

"My guess is in a few more hours," I said looking up from my sketchbook.

"We're sailing on the wind and the waves going where they take us we might not ever reach the land ugh I guess we will someday," Big Brother said still leaning over the boat.

Big Bro Zoro looked at Big Brothers back. "Don't you find it dumb that someone trying to be King of the Pirates doesn't have a single navigation skill?" He asked Big Brother.

"Not really, we just drift around" Big Brother turned to look at Big Bro Zoro.

"What about you? Aren't you some famous Bounty Hunter that sailed the seas?" Big Brother asked turning a little to Big Bro Zoro.

"I don't have any recollection of ever calling myself a bounty hunter"

Big Bro Zoro sighed and stared up at the sky.

"I set out to the open seas in search of just one man but then I couldn't get back to my village, by that point I had no choice but to go after pirate ships, during all that" Big Bro Zoro said to me and Big Brother.

"Oh I see so you're just lost" Big Brother summed up.

Big Bro Zoro punched the side of the boat making it rock. "Hey don't put it like that"

I saw Big Brother's hat come off his head and so did he.

"Oh no not my Shanks hat" Big Brother stared at it.

I saw Big Brother and Big Bro Zoro get up to get the hat.

I saw Big Bro Zoro go to the edge, stuck his hand, and caught it.

* * *

**(Flashback 10 years)**

I was at the village bar with the Red-Hair pirates and Big Brother.

I was sitting on the stool next to Big Brother, drawing as he looked at Shanks.

"Hey you've gotta take me with you on your adventure, Shanks I wanna be a pirate just like you" Big Brother said smiling.

Shanks laughed at this.

"Right as if you could ever be a pirate," Shanks said to him.

"Why couldn't I?" Big Brother asked.

"Look you might be a good swimmer and all, but that doesn't mean you'd make a good pirate," Yasopp said.

Big Brother looked Yasopp again.

"But I'm a great fighter too, my punches are like two pistols" Big Brother said punching his fist in the air.

"Are they now" Shanks said sounding not convinced with his mouth full.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Big Brother asked angrily.

"Haha, he means that you're too much of a kid, kid," Roux said.

"And he's right you know, I've got boys older than you" Yasopp said.

"I'M NOT A KID, I'M A GROWN UP," Big Brother yelled at them.

I laughed quietly. "Big Brother you're only seven years old" I pointed out not taking my eyes off the paper.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING LUNA," He shouted at me. I started laughing again.

"Here have some juice and calm down," Shanks said sliding us a glass of juice each.

Big Brother looked at the cup and smiled.

"Wow, thanks Shanks" he said taking it.

"Thank you Shanks." I said.

'_Big Brother fell for it again_' I thought shaking my head.

"HAHA, I don't what a pirate that drinks juice" Shanks said smacking the counter.

I giggled a bit and I almost ruined my picture with the juice.

"HEY YOU TRICKED ME" Big Brother yelled at him.

Everyone in the room started to laugh with Shanks and I.

Big Brother turned to the crew.

"STOP LAUGHING, THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT" He yelled but we couldn't stop laughing.

We kept on laughing until I heard one of the bar doors was kicked out of the door way.

I got scared and Benn picked me up from the chair and put a protective arm around me.

"Excuse us" the man said.

Everything was quiet; the only thing you could hear was Shanks's fork scraping the plate off.

"So these are what passer pirates are around these parts are, looks rather sad to me" he said walking in and stomping on the door.

I stared at him fear building up. I hid half of my face in Benn's shirt.

He walked past us and went to the bar. I looked at him. '_Hopefully their just Bandits _' I thought.

Makino walked up to the bandit. "Welcome gentleman, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"We're mountain bandits, but we didn't come and tare your place apart, all we want is some Sake I'd say ten barrels should do" The bandit said.

Shanks was still eating.

"I'm sorry, but actually we're fresh out of Sake right now" Makino replied.

"Hm interesting, these other pirates seem to still be drinking, is that water in there glasses?"

"No that just happens to be the last of what I had stocked up"

Shanks looked at her.

"My apologizes gentlemen, looks like me and my friends drank the whole place dry" he said looking up at the bandit.

"But," he lifted the last Saki bottle up to the bandit. "you can this if you want, it hasn't even been opened yet, go ahead"

The bandit lifted his looking like he was about to grab it, but instead smash in his hand.

I closed my eyes and hid the rest of my face in Benn's neck.

"I'm wanted, there's 8,000,000 beri bounty on my head, one bottle isn't enough for a night cap, so don't insult me" the bandit said.

Shanks sighed. "Just great, now the floor's wet. Sorry about that Makino, you gotta rag I can clean this with" dad said starting to pick up the pieces of glass.

I looked up to see what was happening.

"Oh, don't worry about it I'll take care of it" she said running to the back to get a rag.

I saw the bandit take his sword and break every silver wear on the bar along with my picture.

I started to tear up a bit.

"Since you like to clean things so much maybe you'll find this mess more fulfilling" he said putting his sword away and started walking off.

"A place with no Saki, is not worth our time boys, let's get outta here," he said to his men. "See ya later pansies"

They walked out of the bar.

There was silence and Benn put me down and ran over to Shanks as Makino crouched beside him.

"Captain, are you okay, are you hurt?" she asked as he patted me on the head and ruffled my hair.

His head down and his hat covered his eyes.

"Not a problem in the world, Makino" Shanks said lifting his arm.

There was moment of silence.

Then Shanks snickered, and everyone in the bar was laughing their heads off. I looked at everyone confused.

"That fella really got ya good, Boss" Yasopp said laughing

Shanks started to laugh as he took off hat his and put on me.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING! WHAT 'S SO FUNNY!" Big Brother yelled at them.

They stopped and looked at him.

"YOU SHOULD'VE FOUGHT BACK SHANKS! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW STRONG THEY LOOK OR HOW MANY THERE ARE! YOU JUST LAUGH IT OFF YOU'RE NOT A MAN, OR A PIRATE!" He yelled again.

"Big Brother, please clam down" I said to him as I moved away from Shanks so Makino could wash him off.

"Look Luffy I know how you feel, but just spilled some booze on me, it's not worth getting bent out of shape" Shanks told him.

"Whatever" Big Brother said turning away.

I looked at him sadly, took off Shanks' hat and gave it to him.

"Thank you, sweetheart" he said taking it from my hand.

He put it back on smiling at me.

We heard munching of food and we turned to see Big Brother eating something but couldn't see it.

Shanks chuckled. "You shouldn't eat out of frustration, Luffy" he said looking at him.

"Shut up" Big Brother said with a mouthful.

I smelled the air around the food Big Brother was eating and grew into a panic. I grabbed shanks sleeve and tugged on it. He looked at me.

"What's wrong, Luna?" he asked.

"Shanks the fruit!" I yelled.

Shanks smiled in confusion, but a split second later, he realized what I meant and became alert.

"Wait what ya eating?" Shanks asked standing up.

Big Brother swallowed whatever he was eating and looked at Shanks nervously.

"No you didn't, don't tell me you ate the fruit that was inside that box" Shanks asked now as panicked as I was.

Shanks began shaking Big Brother holding him by his legs.

"Spit it out, right now, every single bit" Shanks said shaking him.

"What are you agh doing, why are you shaking me?" he asked before Big Brother's legs stretched and he hit the floor on his face.

Everyone was staring at Big Brother in silence as he stretched back to his normal size with a red mark on his face he was in shock.

I just started crying. I was still upset about my picture and now I was upset with the fact that Big Brother just did something really stupid.

"What's going on?" Big Brother asked groaning in shock.

Shanks raised him up so that he was face to face with him while I continued to cry. Makino came over and comforted me.

"Luffy you just ate the Gum-Gum- Fruit." Shanks said to him angrily."Part of a group called the Devil Fruits, eating any of them takes away your ability to swim for the rest of life, but the one you ate of turns your body to rubber"

"NO WAY IT CAN'T!" Big Brother yelled.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Shanks yelled at him.

* * *

(The next day)

I woke up early this morning and got up to get dressed. My eyes still hurt from crying so much. I ran down stairs and saw Makino. You see Big Brother and I both live with Makino since we don't have any other family on the island.

"Good Morning, Makino" I greeted her as I sat on one of the stools at the bar.

She looked over to me and smiled. "Good Morning, Luna. Did you sleep well?" she greeted back.

"As well as I could. My eyes still hurt but I'm fine." I told her.

She nodded. "Is your brother up yet?"

I shook my head. "He's still upset about yesterday. I told him about what happened to me and he got really upset."

Makino sighed. "I'm not surprised. When Shanks told me about what had happened, I couldn't believe that someone was cruel enough to do something like that to you."

I smiled sadly and sighed. "I'm just glad that Shanks and the others found me before those two fish guys gave me to that Arlong person. I don't know what I would have done had they not, but it was a little too late considering those guys forced feed me those devil-fruits," I said

"But that doesn't matter now. You're home safe and sound. No one can hurt you like that anymore."

"Yeah you're right. All this serious talk has made me hungry. Can I have something to eat please?"

She laughed. "Well you're just in luck. I happened to have just finished making breakfast for you and your brother." She said, placing a plate of food in front of me. "You better start eating before your brother smells it."

"Thanks for the food Makino" I said before eating.

A few minutes later Big Brother came down stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Good Morning Big Brother." I said.

He yawned. "Morning Luna"

"Want something to eat Luffy?" Makino asked.

He woke up instantly. "You bet!" he said hopping onto the stool next to me. I had already finished eating so I started to redraw my picture from yesterday.

"What are you drawing there, Luna?" she asked

I looked up at her. "It's the picture that was from yesterday. It's a picture of Yassop's son." I told her. "Yassop showed me a picture of him and I wanted to give him a drawing of his son."

"Well that's very nice of you and I'm sure that he will definitely love it," she said with a warm smile on her face.

My face broke out into a grin. "You really think so?"

"Definitely" Then she thought about something. "Luna? I've been meaning to ask you something. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be the world's greatest artist!"

"Why?"

"Because when I show or give people my drawings, they all ways look happy. And because of that I want to share my art with the world!"

Suddenly the bandits from yesterday came in. They sat down, and ordered.

Makino gave them meat and Sake.

Then they started to talk badly about Shanks and his crew. I sat there shaking in fear. I still wasn't over my fear of other people and they're not helping with all the bad mouthing they're doing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Big Brother shaking too. But I don't think it was for the same reason.

He stood up on the chair and yelled, "STOP IT!"

Makino tried to get him to sit down but he wouldn't and continued to yell.

"STOP IT! STOP MAKING FUN OF SHANKS AND HIS MEN! THEY AREN'T WIMPS AT ALL!"

"Luffy No!" Makino said.

"YOU BETTER STOP RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID BANDIT!"

The bandit didn't take the insult well and trashed the bar as well as take Big Brother outside.

"Oh, no! Luffy!" she yelled. "Luna stay here and wait for Shanks."

"What are you going to do?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm going to get the mayor!" she said running out.

I walked behind the bar and waited.

* * *

An hour later.

"Whoa, what happened here?" I heard Shanks asked himself.

I poked my head out from the side of the bar. "Shanks?" I asked quietly. Thankfully he heard me and ran over to me.

"Luna! What happened are you alright? Where's your brother and Makino?" he asked worriedly.

I tackled him in a hug and started to cry. "T-the bandits. T-they came and-and st-started to talk badly a-about you guys." I tried to explain in between my sobs.

"Why do I get the feeling that Luffy is responsible for all this mess?" Roux asked while looking at the bar.

Shanks picked me up and I wraped my arms around his neck. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. Let's go find Makino." he said, walking outside.

He turned and saw Makino and the mayor to his left.

"What's going on over there?" Yassop asked pointing at them.

Shanks and the crew looked from me to Makino and The Mayor.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out" Shanks said walking to them with me still in his arms.

I had finally calmed down as we got closer to the two.

When we got there we saw what Makino was staring at, it was the mountain bandits and…Big Brother under the leader bandit's boot!

"And you're a lose cause which you can regret in the next life" The Leader Bandit said lowering is sword to Big Brother.

"NO!" Makino yelled.

"PLEASE YOU HAVE TO LET HIM GO!" The Mayor yell at him.

"I was wonder why the bar was empty on such a fine day, with a little crying Luna in it" Shanks said chuckling a little. "So it's the Mountain bandits again"

Mokino and the Mayor looked at us.

"Captain Shanks!" Makino yelled in relief.

There were a few minutes of silence.

"Pirates, you're just now showing your head? Have been spending all this time scrubbing the village" The Leader Bandit asked.

Shanks ignored him and looked at Big Brother.

"Luffy, didn't you say earlier that your punches were stronger than pistols?" Shanks asked Big Brother while he and I, me still in his arms, started walking towards the bandits.

"Shut your mouth" Big Brother said trying to get the boot off his face.

"Listen, I don't what you're thinking doing here but you might wonna leave, you wouldn't want something bad to happen. And I have just the man to deliver that message" just as he said that one of the Bandits pointed a gun at the side of my head and Shanks stopped walking.

"I'll blow your daughter's head off if I have too, but that's up to you my friend" he threatened at Shanks.

As nice as that thought is, I just glared at him. You would think that I would be scared, but I wasn't. After traveling with Shanks for

Shanks side glanced at me but I just stared at the gun like it was nothing.

Shanks smirked. "Would you risk your life?" he asked the bandit.

"Huh" the Bandit was confused.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it?" Shanks asked again.

"What the heck are you talking about" The bandit asked him.

"Luna, sweetie why don't you tell him?" Dad asked me.

I smirked and narrowed my eyes while the Bandit looked at me.

I pointed my index finger at his pistol and looked at him.

"Guns aren't for threats, Mr. Bandit, there for actions" I said to him.

After I said that Roux fired his gun that was pointing at the Bandits head unknowingly and tore off a piece of meat that he had in his other hand while the Bandit fell to the ground… dead.

The villager and Big Brother gasped at what they just saw.

"And nobody messes with our little kitten and gets away with it alive" Roux said to the rest of the Bandits.

"You you're a dead man" one of bandits yelled at us.

"These guys fight dirty" another said.

"Dirty?" Yasopp asked them.

"Who do you think you're dealing with, we never claimed to be saints or anything" Benn told them while glaring at them.

Shanks put me down. "You fellas are staring a crew of pirates"

"Shut up, we just want the boy not you" one of them said glaring at us.

"That boy happens to my Big Brother" I said to them calmly.

"Listen up Bandits, whether I'm sprayed with alcohol or doused with food, heck if I'm even spit on most of the time laugh it off and forget about, but if you hurt a friend of mine you'll pay for it regardless of your reason" Shanks said glaring at them.

The Leader Bandit laughed at him.

"So we're gonna pay… lousy pirates, KILL THEM ALL MEN" The Leader ordered.

They charged at Shanks and I with sword at hand.

"I'll take care of this, shouldn't be a big deal" Benn said walking towards the charging bandits.

"Have fun Benn" I said smiling.

As they charged, Benn raised his gun, flipped it and use butt of the gun to beat the bandits to a bloody pulp.

The leader bandit stared at him frightened.

"You shouldn't get to cocky, if you really want to fight us looks like battle ship or something bigger would've been more useful" Benn said pointing his gun at him while I walked to stand beside him.

He lifted his gun and side glanced me.

"Knock yourself out, little one"

I grinned and giggle while cracking my knuckles and glaring at the Bandit.

"My pleaser" I said. And with that I disappeared.

"Where-"before the bandit could finish his sentence I was in front of him in mid-air and I roundhouse kick him off of Big Brother, sending him a couple feet away from us.

I land in front of Big Brother.

I turned to him to see him staring at in awe.

"Wow" he muttered.

I smiled and looked back at the bandit who was facing the crew.

"Hold on please, it was the kid who attack us" The bandit said cowardly.

"I thought you were a wanted man?" Shanks asked staring at him.

The bandit took a step back and threw a smoke screen which made us all blind.

Someone then suddenly grabbed me and ran in the opposite direction of the others.

When the smoke cleared, I saw that it was the Bandit leader had grabbed me and Big Brother and took one of the small row boats. He sailed away from the port.

"Ha-ha, looks like I made a clean get away, they never think to look for a mountain bandit would escape out to the ocean" The bandit said holding Big Brother and I by the back of our shirts.

"DANG IT LET GO OF US, LET GO YOU DUMBASS IDIOT I REALLY HOPE YOU DIE" Big Brother yelled at him as we struggled to get out of his hold.

"Ha, yes I know that's what you want but _you're_ the one dying today. While you, little girl, are going to make a nice profit with your cat ears and tail" he said to us.

'_We have to get out of here! If only I had my swords, then I could have finished this a long time ago!_' I thought.

"Remember what I said about making me angry," The bandit said as he tossed Big Brother up in the air.

Big Brother then hit the water and tried to keep himself above water as I continued to struggle.

"BIG BROTHER!" I yelled as I saw Big Brother desperately trying to swim.

"HAHA, SORRY KID BUT I DON'T SEEM HAVE A USE FOR YOU ANYMORE, HAHA" The bandit laughed at him.

"Damn You! Animal-Animal: Eagle Mood!" I yelled, before a bright light engulfed my body and I turned into an Eagle.

"What the Hell?!" the bandit yelled.

I started to peck at his head and then I flew over to my struggling brother and tried to keep him from sinking.

I then saw the water raise behind to reveal a giant Sea King.

"WHAT THE- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" The bandit yelled.

The Sea King open and snapped his mouth shut over the Bandit and ate him whole.

He looked at our direction and Big Brother and I started freaking out. I suddenly changed back and fell in to the water. I forgot that I can't stay in animal form for very long.

As I struggled to stay afloat, the Sea King swam towards us and opened his mouth.

Big Brother and I screamed.

When I felt an arm come around and the sound of snapping shut I looked to see Shanks protecting us.

I started to cry when I saw the Sea King go under water and came back up and it stare at Shanks in fear.

Shanks gave the Sea King a death glare. "Get lost" he said.

They had a staring contest for a minute before it went back under water again.

Big Brother and I clung Shanks's shirt.

"I'm your dept Luffy, Makino told me everything about how you stood up for us, how you were willing to fight and put yourself on the line" Shanks said to him softly trying to calm us down.

We kept on crying into his shirt.

"And Luna I am so proud of you for standing up for Luffy back at the village and for you to be so brave to take on the bandit, I have taught you well" He said to me he ruffled my hair.

I sobbed in his chest like somebody die in front of my eyes.

"Luffy you can't cry, you're a man now"

"BUT SHANKS YOUR ARM!" Big Brother cried

"YOUR ARM! IT'S GONE!" I screamed.

It was true when Shanks protected us his arm was chopped off by the Sea King.

"Luna, it's just an arm, I've got another one I'm just glad that you and Luffy are alright" he said as he started to swim us back to the shore.

* * *

Later that day

We were at the docks and I watched the crew loading stock on the ship.

Shanks was saying his goodbyes to Big Brother and I.

"So you're leaving?" Big Brother asked

"Yeah" Shanks said.

"It was a nice extended vacation but we have to part ways now" He said.

"You're going back to the Grand Line, aren't you?" I asked looking down trying to hide my tears.

He got down on one knee and tied something around my tail.

I looked at my tail and saw the pink ribbon on it.

"There's more" I heard Benn say.

I turned to all see Benn, Yassop and Roux standing in front of me with three gifts.

Benn bent down in front of me and placed a pink cowboy hat on my head.

"This hat will come in handy when you want to look normal" he said.

Roux came next and handed me a gold pocket watch with a lotus engraved on the cover.

"Take a look inside" he said.

"Okay" I said softly. I pressed the boutton and saw a picture of me, Shanks, Master, Benn, Yassop, and Roux together. I remember that day well. That was the day that I had finished my sword training with Master. "Thank you, Roux!"

Yasopp came next. "This is from your Master." he said handing me a long package wrapped in cloth. "And this is from me" he added putting a medium sized box in front of me.

I opened it only to reveal a small Black and Pink stripped hammer.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

He laughed and said "There are instructions for your Master's gift and the hammer is to keep your brother inline. You'll figure out how to use it soon."

I felt myself starting to tear up, then I remembered my drawing. I pulled out the rolled up piece of paper and handed it to him.

"What's this, Luna?" Yassop asked. He took it from me and unrolled it. His eyes widened and started to tear up.

I flung myself at him and rapped my arms around his neck.

He put his arm around me as well.

"Thank you for this Luna" he said.

"You're welcome. I'll miss you guys" I said.

"We'll miss you too, little one" Benn said.

I released Yassop and smiled. "We'll see each other sooner or later, right?" I asked.

"Of course we will, Luna" Shanks said to picking me up threw me up in the air.

I laughed and smiled and hugged Shanks.

"I'll miss you too, Shanks" I said. "Thank you for everything you've done for me"

He put me down, I picked my gifts and went to stand by Big Brother.

"Bet you'll miss me right Luffy?" Shanks asked now facing the ship.

"Yeah but this times different, I won't beg you to take me with you cause I'm gonna become a pirate all on my own" Big Brother said confidently.

Shanks turned his head and stuck out his tongue at Luffy.

"I wouldn't take you with me anyway, you'll never make it as a pirate" he told him.

"NO I WILL MAKE AS A PIRATE, SOMEDAY I AM GONNA GATHER A CREW THAT'S BETTER THAN YOURS AND WE'RE GONNA FIND THE GREATEST TREASURE IN THE WORLD AND THEN I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES, I'LL SHOW YOU!" Big Brother yelled at Shanks while the crew smiled at him.

"And what about you, Luna?" Shanks asked.

"I'm Going to be the world's greatest artist! You'll see!" I said.

"Heh you think you can surpass us" Shanks asked teasing Big Brother.

Big Brother was quivering in anger but he didn't say anything.

"In that case," I lifted my hat and saw Shanks take off his hat, put on Big Brother's head and covered his eyes with it. "I'll leave this hat to you, it means more to me than anything to me, so you better take good care of it, while I'm gone, okay?" Shanks asked him.

The hat covered Big Brother's eyes but you could see tears streaming down his face.

Shanks gave me a kiss on the forehead, pulled me into a hug, and whispered something to me that only could here.

When he pulled away, I nodded my head with determination at his order.

"I promise." I said. He nodded in satisfaction and walked away.

The ship sailed and everyone in the village waved goodbye at the crew.

"_I want to find Yasopp's son and make him apart of your Brother's crew Luna, and promise me that you will draw me the most beautiful sun set that you have ever seen." _I remembered what he said to me before he left.

I then remembered Master's gift and grabbed the wrapped up item. I unraveled it a bit, it was a pair of swords. I looked at the note that was attached to the hilt of the swords.

'_Dear little Kitten, _

_I have had these swords made for you and only you. Use them well. And make sure you practice your skills every day. In addition, maybe someday we will meet again and maybe you will surpass me one day. Good Luck my dear. I am proud to have been your Master._

_-Your Master_'

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

Big Brother was staring at his hat while Big Bro Zoro and I stared at him.

"Luffy, hey you're gonna drop that again, I thought was important" Big Bro Zoro said holding his swords.

Big Brother put it on his head.

"It is, thanks" he said smiling.

"ugh I'm so hungry it's killing me" Big Bro Zoro said tilting his head back.

"Can't help you there, Big Bro" I said going back to my drawing.

"Hey what have you been drawing all this time?" he asked.

"It's just a redrawing of an old picture I once did." I told him looking up at the sky.

Big Brother looked with us and we saw bird flying over us.

"Hey look a bird" Big Bro Zoro pointed out.

"Yeah" I replied boringly. "It's ugly too"

"I know, let's eat it" Big Brother said smiling.

"Huh?" Big Bro Zoro and I looked at him with confused looks.

"How do we catch it?" Big Bro Zoro asked him.

"Leave that to me" Big Brother said standing up.

"I'd be careful if I were you" I warned him.

"GUM-GUM"

He stretched his arms to the top of the boat.

"ROCKET"

He up and off in the air.

We watch him fly towards the bird.

"Right, makes sense" Big Bro Zoro said to himself as I nodded in agreement.

But when we saw up there he wasn't coming back down.

"Huh" Big Bro Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"He never listens," I said with a sigh.

"AAAAAHHHHH, HELP ME" Big Brother yelled.

"YOU MORON, WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON NOW" Big Bro Zoro said angrily while row the boat as fast as he could while I held on to the side for dear life.

"HEY YOU THERE STOP! PLEASE MEN OVERBOARD! STOP MEN OVERBOARD!" I heard someone yell.

We saw three men in the water.

"I can't believe we had to find ship wreckers at a time like" Big Bro Zoro muttered to me.

I leaned on the side to see where they were.

"HE CAN'T STOP! YOU'RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO JUMP IN!" I yelled at them.

"WHAT" They all yelled.

As we past them, they grabbed on to the boat and pulled themselves in.

Big Bro Zoro and I laughed a little.

"I'm actually impressed you made it on board" Big Bro Zoro said still rowing.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US" They yelled at us at the same time.

I saw one of them point the edge of his sword to my throat making it bleed a little.

"Stop that boat now" the one in the middle said. "Or your woman here gets it, the three of us are part of Buggy the Clown's pirate crew, this boat is ours now"

Big Bro Zoro gave the meanest glare I have ever seen.

"Huh, you did not just point that sword at my little sister" He asked.

(A few minutes later after some poundings)

The pirates were now rowing the boat.

"Hehe, I'm sorry we didn't know you were the famous pirate hunter Zoro" the middle said to Big Bro Zoro while he wrapped a bandage around my neck.

"Please forgive us" they all said at the same time.

"Thanks to you three idiots I lost sight of our friend, so just keep paddling" Big Bro Zoro said to them still wrapping the bandage around my neck.

"Yes sir" they said.

Big Bro Zoro looked my neck and began tying it. "Knowing Luffy, he'll probably pull something once he spots land"

I looked up at him. "Thank you Big Bro but it's just a scratch, it's no big deal, really" I told him.

"No I promised you that would protect you while on this adventure, and I keep my promises. Plus Your brother would have my head should anything happen to you" Big Bro Zoro said as he tied the bandage tightly

I giggled. "Well thank you again, even though this isn't necessary" I thanked him smiling. He returned the smile.

"So, any ideas about what we do now?" I heard one of the pirates asked his crew members.

"Good question, if Captain Buggy finds out a girl stole our boat and our treasure, we're history" another said the one from earlier

"I know" the other said.

My eyes widened. 'Buggy, haven't I heard that name somewhere…' I trailed off trying to remember where I heard the name.

"Huh, so who is this Buggy guy" Big Bro Zoro asked breaking my train of thought.

"Gah, you've never heard of Buggy the Clown" the middle pirate asked him.

"Nope" Big Bro Zoro replied.

"He's the ruthless captain of our pirate ship, and he's eaten one of the Devil Fruits" The middle pirate told us.

I stared at him with a strait look on my face, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"And above everything else he is one truly terrifying man"

I looked at Big Bro Zoro and he looked at me.

"Ever heard of him, Luna?" he asked.

I put my index finger to my chin and started to think.

'This Buggy guy sounds so familiar, but where have heard him from' I thought.

"Luna?"

"His name sounds very familiar, but I can't remember from where" I told him.

"Hmm, well looks like we're gonna have to find out" Big Bro Zoro said looking out to sea.

"Yeah" I nodded in agreement.

Ahead of me in the distance, I saw a tiny island.

* * *

**That's it! Luna's Master will be reveled later in the story but if you want to take guesses, you can. I'll give you a hint: it's one of the many swordsmen in the show. And What will happen to Luna when she meet's Arlong again. I need ideas on her reaction.  
**

**Please Review!**


End file.
